castlevaniafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Castlevania: Rondo of Shadows
Castlevania: Rondo of Shadows, '' Known in Japan as ''Akumajo Dracula: Kage no Rondo, Is a Fanfiction by the author BraveVesperia101 on Fanfiction.Net About the Story The Story takes place after the Demon Castle wars of 1999 and before Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow, in the year 2012 - 2013. The Story has elements from both the Main Castlevania timeline and the Lords of Shadow Timeline, with the Combat Cross seen in Chapter 5 (Stage 3) on the ground broken. Theme song The Author joked around by saying that the fan fic has a theme song that changed every 4 to 5 chapters Chapters 1 - 5: Starry Heavens by Day after Tomorrow. Plot In the year 1912, a Belmont by the name of Yuri Belmont, killed Lord Dracula before passing on the whip to the Morris Family, but in the process of killing Dracula a curse was put on Yuri's bloodline that caused Belmonts that were born from his bloodline that they were cursed to become Manbeasts or Werewolves, this caused the Belmonts to go into hiding to control their powers. 100 years later, in the year 2012 and thirteen years after Dracula's defeat in 1999. 15 almost 16 year old Edward Belmont and his older twin brother Jessie Belmont takes up the Vampire Killer with their friends, Cheryl Belnades and Ruca Danasty and the newly awakened Alucard and a group of friends to save their city from Dracula's forces who wish to gather up shards of his soul and revive him. In Chapter 2 the Festival of the Full moon is on and the eclispe in the sky, after fooling around the group spots Genya Arikado talking to their parents about the Battle of 1999 and other topics, such as Jessie and Edward having a seal and Ruca's father goes missing three years earlier, after leaving to go watch the fireworks a Castle appears in the city center and shadows that resemble monsters leave the castle and desend among the city. The group then goes to the streets and find their parents and survivors of the massacire, they explain that the Castle is Dracula's Castle, and tells the twins to leave the City before things get out of hand, and gives him the Vampire Killer that was left behind by Julius Belmont, but the Party decides to take their chances aganst Dracula and head to his Castle in the center of the city. In Stage 1 (Chapter 3) The Group decides to take on Dracula and free the city from his powers, having heard the threat that the Army would Destroy the half of the City that Dracula's Castle appeared in, the party then hears someone screaming for help and Jessie charges in to help with Edward running after him, this person who revealed herself to be a girl named Laura, she takes intrest in Jessie after hearing he was a Belmont and decides to join him, but after meeting up with Cheryl, Ruca and Edward they are attacked by Carmilla and are saved by Genya Arikado, who reveals himself to be Alucard, the group now aided with Alucard and Laura, finally decide to go to Dracula's castle until they see him going into a building, the party then follow him and a fight commences and they "Defeat' Dracula and it is revealed to be just a Shard of his soul that was scattered around the planet, after finding out that all the Order of Shadows needs is only 7 shards of Dracula to fully revive him the Group names themselves the Dracula Execution Squad (Castlevania Destruction Squad). More info to be added later on! 'Chapters' *'Stage 0: '''The battle of 1912 *'Stage 0-2': The Festival of the Full moon *'Stage 1': Bloodlines *'Stage 2': Bloody Tears *'Stage 3': Mad Forest *'Stage 4: Cursed Clock Tower *'''Stage 5: 'Characters' Members of the Dracula Execution Squad (Castlevania Destruction Squad) *Edward Belmont: The younger twin of Jessie Belmont and the main character in this story, he is the son of Jonathan Belmont and is usually very quiet, he is also intrusted with the Vampire Killer along with his twin brother. *Jessie Belmont: A young man who is the descendant of Trevor Belmont, he is the Son of Jonathan Belmont and Nephew of Julius Belmont, he has a large build and a hearty appetite, he calls himself The "Heavy Weapons dude" *Cheryl Belnades: A young girl who is friends with Jessie and Ruca, she is Sypha's descendant and is the aunt of Yoko Belnades. She is skilled in fire magic and Ice Magic, but Cheryl relys on brute strengh rather than magic sometimes, she welids the Belnades Staff. *Ruca DaNasty: Jessie and Cheryl's childhood friend who is somewhat short, he is Grant's descendant, he looks up to Jessie as an older Brother. He is skilled with knifes and uses the knifes called the 'Danasty Legacy'. *Genya Arikado (Alucard): Alucard first takes the role of the party's homeroom teacher before revealing himself as Alucard, the son of Dracula he joins Jessie and his friends to make fullfill his promise to their parents. *Julius Belmont: Jessie's uncle and brother to Richter Belmont II, he killed Dracula thirteen years earlier. He is presumed missing in action by the other Belmonts. *Laura: A girl whom Jessie saved from monsters, she joins Jessie after hearing that he was a Belmont, she seems to know alot about Dracula's Castle and is suspected by Alucard to be a foe. *Soma Cruz: A man who claims to be from the future, he is investigating why Dracula's Castle has returned in 2012 and the shards that appear in the future. *Lucas Morris: A menber of the Morris family, he joins for a bit before getting separated from the group and is not seen till Stage 5. *Kokoro Belmont: A young Girl who shares the Belmont name with her cousins, she rivials the twins for power over the Vampire Killer and wants to prove that she is stronger than her cousins. Other Characters (Allies) *Yuri Belmont: Jonathan's and Julius' grandather, and Jessie's great-grandfather, he killed Dracula on April 15, 1912, he was the first one to get the Werewolf curse and passed it on to Richter then maybe the twins. *Trevor Belmont: The Second Belmont to hold the Vampire Killer, he gives his power to Jessie in order to finally put Dracula to rest, he thinks that Jessie can become a true Vampire Hunter. *Simon Belmont: The Most famous Belmont, he also lends his power to the group, Simon seems to believe that Edward can be the next strongest Belmont, and carry on the Belmont name. *Juste Belmont: Another Belmont clan member, he lends his power after the twins fights him as well, his opinion on the Dracula Execution Squad is most likley to survive. *Richter Belmont: Richter is fought and almost kills the twins by accedent, Richter Lends his power after he is defeated, he thinks that the group should leave Dracula to the other Belmont members to fight, he is one who often lends his strengh to the team in combat, before he finds his own power. Enemies *Dracula: The Main Enemy from the Castlevania Series, he is mentioned troughout the story as the lord of Castlevania, he was killed in 1999, thirteen years before Rondo of Shadows and his shards are scattared around the planet. *The Order of Shadows: The group that is resonsible for the revival of Dracula's Castle and the destruction of the West Side of the city and the central of the city as well, they are trying to revive Dracula in order to wipe out the Belmont family and take over the world. Character Gallery Sequels Castlevania: Rondo of Shadows has two sequels in the works, the first sequel takes place six months after the events of Rondo of Shadows, called Castlevania: Rondo of Shadows 2, or Castlevania: Harmony of Sorrow, while the second sequel takes place in the Ao no Exorcist (Blue Exorcist) Universe, it could take place between Rondo of Shadows and Rondo of Shadows 2, or after, the planned title is Ao no Exorcist: Rondo of Shadows Reprise, or Castlevania: Night of the Blue Exorcist, this story is a semi-crossover with elements from Castlevania: Lords of Shadow, thus making Rondo of Shadows a sequel to Lords of Shadow. Another Sequel is called Castlevania: Arena or Akumajou Dracula: The Ultimate in the Devil's Castle Arena. Connections to other fan stories Like with other fanfiction written by BraveVesperia101, Castlevania: Rondo of Shadows fits into the multiverse, the story seems to fit into the Persona: Red Midnight Timeline and Corpse Party: New Blood Timeline but it takes place in it's own version of Lunarvale with elements of'' Persona'' and Corpse Party in the story. The gang leader of Lunarvale Secondary High School, Jessie Lowell is mentioned by Ruca but it is unknown if this is indeed the same Jessie from Persona: Red Midnight or another version of him since Cheryl adds that Jessie Lowell is always seen with his 'Death Bringer' (AKA: Persona). 'Video Game' For the Video game based on this novelization please visit: Castlevania: Rondo of Shadows (Video Game) For the sequel fighter game that was devolped by Arc System Works Visit: Castlevania: Arena '' 'Trivia''' *The day that Yuri Belmont killed Dracula is really April 15, 1912 the same day the Titanic sank in real life. *So far Jessie and Edward are the youngest Belmonts to fight Dracula, being only a mere 15 years old, with them being born in 1996 this would make him 16 later on in the summer of 2012. **but Jessie is really the second youngest Belmont, with Soleiyu Belmont before him, but Soleiyu did not face Dracula at 15 unlike the twins. *Other Belmonts appear in the story, as bosses that the twins must face in order to unlock the Vampire Killer's true power, all the Belmonts appear in order. *The Side Weapons that the Group uses is very strange from normal Castlevania items, *The Fan fic makes some refrecenes to Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse and other Castlevania games also, mainly being that there is a Belmont, a Belnades and a Danasty plus the Son of Dracula, **With the twins Edward and Jessie Belmont filling in the role of Trevor Belmont, Cheryl Belnades fills the role of Sypha Belnades while Ruca Danasty fills the role of Grant Danasty. **The Second time this will happen again is in 2036 with Julius Belmont, Yoko Belnades and Alucard, but with nobody to fill in for Grant nor Ruca. **Jessie mentions that there is a School group called The 'Order of Ecclesia' and is a group filled "with stuck up students", This is a nod to Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia. **When Jessie protects Ruca and Cheryl from Shadow Carmilla, Jessie shoutes "Die Monster!" and this it met with a werid look from everyone. This is a once agian a nod to the Playstation version of Castlevania: Symphony of the Night, but Jessie said that he read it in a book once. **Alucard mentions that he fought alongside many Belmonts, when Jessie asks who Alucard responds saying he traveled with Trevor Belmont, Richter Belmont, Jessie's father Richter Belmont II and his Uncle Julius Belmont and Trevor's older sister Sonia Belmont, this is a refrence to Castlevania 3, Castlevania: Symphony of the Night, the prolouge to Rondo of Shadows/The Battle of 1999, and Castlevania: Legends. **Interestingly, even though The Belmont's swore never to touch the Vampire Killer till 1999, Yuri Belmont Stole the Whip and used it to kill Dracula and avoid his rebirth, but in doing so he was cursed, this explains why the Vampire Killer did not keep his Memory, because he stole the Whip back. *Even though Yuri Passes on the Werewolf curse to his family, some Belmonts don't have the curse or seem like they don't. **An example is that Jonathan Belmont has the curse but maybe passed it on to his sons or the curse went to one of them, and Julius Belmont does not seem to have any reactions to the curse, but his powers might be sealed like Jessie's. Category:Fan Fiction